


mocking winds

by soulfulkids



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Angst, Anime, F/M, River Spirit, Spirit World, Spirits, Studio Ghibli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulkids/pseuds/soulfulkids
Summary: goodbyes are always harder than lying





	mocking winds

the ghost of fingertips danced on the boy’s palm, jade green eyes tracing the path of a young girl as she scurried down the hill, kicking up soil with her clumsy heels.

he did not move from his position, letting his arm be outstretched for just a few moments longer than necessary, perhaps in case the young girl turned around and pleaded with those warm doe like irises.

despite his promise, the ancient river spirit observed the girl for what was possibly the last time. he had lied to her, yes, and he may regret it in time. for now, though, his only focus was for her to safely cross over the border, going back to the world that her kind belonged in.

when she paused near the entrance to the deteriorating red building, he jerked forward a little, as if wanting her to have changed her mind, that she’d come back sprinting, screaming the air out of her little lungs. 

haku! haku! i want to stay!

the wind seemed to whistle mockingly at his hopes. 

when the child stepped over the threshold, he emitted a dejected sigh. even if she turned back now, she would not see him, nor the world that he was binded to. there would only be hills of rolling grass and swaying wildflowers.

he let his hand fall to his side, and turned to cross the bridge that led back over to the bathhouse.

she would have already forgotten by the time she reached the end of the tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first work :)


End file.
